Son of a Gun
by Jomel10
Summary: Fun Ghoul is all alone in the Zones. Which means it's probably not the best time to pick up a Hitchhiker... Killjoys Verse. Warnings - NonCon/Violence/Swearing. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Nothing belongs to me.  
**

**Hi everyone :) How are you all? First off, thanks for all the reviews you gave me for the last chapter of Burning Star. I'm really glad you all liked the ending and are looking forward to the sequel. I should be starting that next month :)  
**

**I wanted to write something else with the Killjoys and read my friend Raven05GDMCR's fic I Am A Killjoy (link - s/8019778/1/I_Am_A_Killjoy), which features her version of the Green Day fandom character Saint Jimmy. I loved him so much that I thought I'd use him in my own Killjoys' Verse! This is the result! It's a two parter, the second part should be posted next week :) This isn't connected to the Burning Star story, but it is set in the same Verse :)  
**

**Typically, for me, this is very dark stuff and includes slash, non con, dub con, violence and swear words. So if thats not your thing, please move along!  
**

**Right then, I hope you enjoy this! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Oh, and please read Raven05GDMCR's story, because it really is amazing and she is super talented! Thanks for checking this through for me too hun!  
**

**~X~****  
**

**Son of a Gun**

**Part One  
**

_'I don't fucking need them any more.'_

That was the one thought echoing around Fun Ghoul's head in that moment as he drove on, through the desert, picking up speed as his frustrations also gained momentum. He glanced into the rear view mirror of the Trans Am, and saw that he was completely alone. No one was coming after him. No one was with him. And he was glad of it. He wanted time to himself, the chance to figure out exactly where he stood, and what he wanted to do next. He needed to work out what the future held for him. Did he even still consider himself a member of the rebel team, the Killjoys? His esteemed leader had made his feelings on the matter perfectly clear. Fun Ghoul was a hindrance, an annoyance for Party Poison, and the youngest member of the group was doing the older man a favour by disappearing.

Even if stealing Poison's car had perhaps taken things a little too far.

There was no denying it; Ghoul did feel a tiny amount of doubt, not to mention guilt, somewhere in his gut. He had snatched the keys from Poison after punching him to the ground, and had then left him there, bleeding in the sand. He hadn't even said anything to Kobra Kid or Jet Star, despite their calling for him. He had been too angry, concentrating on simply marching up to their car, Poison's car, getting inside, and driving off.

Frank's thoughts turned to the recent argument that had resulted in his current situation. His stomach lurched as he recalled how he had gone over his leader's head, leading himself and Kobra Kid into a skirmish with a band of Draculoids. He had been so sure the two of them could deal with the problem effectively, without even involving Poison or Jet. Kid had voiced his concerns, but Ghoul hadn't bothered to listen to him. It had turned out that he had completely underestimated the Dracs' numbers, as well as their abilities, and the two men had soon found themselves overrun and fighting for their lives. Kid had taken a nasty wound to his chest and more Draculoids were rushing to join their friends. Both Kid and Ghoul had believed their luck had run out, but then Poison, Jet, Snow Pony and a rescue party of a dozen rebels had raced onto the scene, cutting the Dracs down and effectively saving their comrades lives. They had returned to their base then, everybody caring for Kobra, but more than happy to leave Ghoul to his own devices and feelings of guilt and stupidity. At least they were, until he had finally been left alone with Poison, and had thought it a good idea to apologise to the other man for what had happened.

Turned out, that had not been one of his better ideas.

Ghoul braked suddenly, bringing the car to an abrupt halt, and turned off the engine. He blinked furiously, and then rubbed at his eyes, swearing under his breath. He was desperately trying to keep his emotions in check, knowing there was no point in falling apart now. His thoughts again turned to Poison as he wondered where he was now, and what he was doing.

One nagging thought seemed to take precedence over the rest: '_Was Poison even okay_?'

Ghoul felt sick as he went over their highly charged confrontation in his head, for what must have been the millionth time:

_'What the fuck were you even thinking? What were you trying to prove?'_

_Poison threw him bodily to the ground once again, fury etched all over his face, and Ghoul could only lie at his feet, writhing in pain. He looked up at the other man and saw that Poison looked ready to kill and Ghoul understood why. He had put Kobra Kid's life at risk for nothing, and, for Party Poison, nothing was more terrifying than the thought of losing his brother. Nothing._

_'Answer me, Ghoul. Tell me what went through your fucking stupid little head this time. And why the hell did you involve Kid?' He aimed a kick at Ghoul's midriff. 'Tell me!'_

_'I thought we could take them'. Ghoul muttered. 'I was wrong and I'm fucking sorry, okay?'_

_'Sorry?' Exploded Poison. 'You're sorry? I told you to wait, I told you there was too many-'_

_'And I told you,' Ghoul spat back; 'I'm fucking sorry. What do you want from me, Poison? Blood?'_

_Poison's face reddened. 'What I want, Ghoul, is for you to start taking some fucking responsibility. We are fighting to stay alive here, or haven't you noticed?'_

_Ghoul balled his hands into fists. 'Don't talk to me like a child, okay?'_

_'Why not? All you ever fucking do is act like one!'_

_Ghoul turned his back on Poison, ready to walk away with some of his pride still in place, before things got seriously out of hand. But his leader had other ideas._

_'Don't you fucking turn away from me, you little shit! He stormed after his teammate, grabbing Ghoul by the scruff of his neck and trying to force him back. 'We're not done here, Frankie!"_

_That was the last straw for Ghoul. He was stunned and furious in equal measure. No one had used his real name for so long and when he finally did hear it again, to hear it spoken with such rage and contempt by a man he had loved for so long, sent Ghoul into a fearsome fury. With a shout of anger, he gripped Poison by his beloved jacket and threw the man away from him. Poison had not seen the counter attack coming so tripped over his own feet and hitting the ground hard. He lay still, exactly where he had landed, somewhat stunned. Ghoul had been upon him at once, forcing Poison on to his back and pinning him beneath him. He had then proceeded to beat Party's face continuously, screaming obscenities in his leader's face._

_A tiny whimper of 'Fr...ank...' brought his raging attack to an end. He paused, his fist in mid air, staring down at the battered face below him, his breathing laboured. _

_Poison gazed up at him, blood pouring down his face, mixing with his red dyed hair, which was currently stuck to his face by sweat. Ghoul, amazed by what he had done, backed away from his battered leader, panic and shame radiating from him. Poison reached out for Ghoul, mumbling incoherently. Ghoul shook his head hurriedly, he couldn't do this, and he needed to get away. He then grabbed for Poison again, searching his pockets for the source of his escape, finally pulling out the keys to Poison's much loved Trans Am. The key grasped in his right hand, Ghoul then stepped away once more, his eyes locked again on Poison._

_His leader coughed, spitting the blood out of his mouth, and licking it away from his lips. He tried to pull himself up to his knees, but was still dazed due to Ghoul's beating. He gave in, allowing himself to slump back to the ground, and instead tried in vain to convince Ghoul not to run._

_'Frank," he whimpered. 'Please don't go'._

_Ghoul shook his head. 'Sorry, Gee,' he muttered. 'Need to clear my head. And that means being away from you.'_

_And then he turned tail and hurried away, ignoring Gerard's last desperate cry of; 'No!' He broke into a run, flying past Jet and Kobra, not even reacting when they called out after him. He heard them start to give chase, but then must have become aware that all was not well with their wonderful leader, as by the time he reached the Trans Am, and looked round, there was no sign of anyone following him. Naturally. He unlocked the car door, pulled it open angrily, and jumped into the drivers seat, slamming the door behind him so harshly that the glass in the wing mirror smashed into smithereens. Ghoul, snarling under his breath, turned the key, and the engine roared into life. He then swung the car around, put his foot down, and roared away, leaving all of his problems, and his pain, behind. _

_Leaving Gerard behind._

Ghoul's eyes snapped open as the flashback he was reliving in his head came to an end. He let out a low moan, and buried his head into his hands. His feelings of anger were subsiding, and being replaced with regrets and concern. Where was Poison? Was he safe, considering the state Ghoul had left him in? He's actually stolen the Trans AM, basically stranding the other Killjoys at the base. If the Draculuids had known, if they had attacked the building in large numbers, the only people he cared about in the world would probably be lost to him. And if they weren't? If they had got word to Death Defying and had managed to get away, then what were they thinking now? What were they doing? Were they looking for him? Did Gerard even care?

Someone akin to an epiphany suddenly hit Ghoul like a bulldozer. What the fuck was he doing? He had abandoned his best friends! He'd left the man he adored broken and bleeding in the sand! He was sitting in that man's car, feeling sorry for himself, behaving like a child, which was exactly why Poison had been so annoyed with him in the first place.

Ghoul made up his mind. Whether they wanted him or not, even if they turned on him and shunned him, he would go back. He's go back to where he belonged. At the side of his fellow Killjoys.

He started the car once more, and did an expert three point turn, until the car was facing the opposite direction, and then he was off again, speeding along. All he could hope was that if they had moved on, that they had left him some kind of sign, enabling him to follow.

Ghoul made his way across the sand quickly, driving as quickly as he could. He glanced down at his petrol gauge, relieved to see that he still had three quarters of a tank. At least Poison had remembered to fill his beloved car up before leaving the gas station that morning.

He thundered along. His nerves increased when he realised it was getting dark, and quickly. He needed to get back to the base as quickly as possible. He didn't want to have to stop for a break, not on his own.

Just as he was working out how long it would take him to get back, he saw him.

He wondered if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Or was it a mirage or a trick of the light?

Ghoul gaped. There was a man standing a few feet away from him, waving madly, trying to get his attention.

A man asking for help.

Ghoul stared at the man in shock.

A hitchhiker in the Zones? What the actual fuck? Ghoul hadn't seen a hitchhiker for so many years, since before the bombs fell. He couldn't believe it. No Zone Runner was ever alone on foot. It was just far too dangerous; especially considering it was nearly nighttime. Whoever this man was, he clearly needed help.

Or, it was a trap.

Ghoul had a few seconds to consider what he should do. Stop or keep going? Leave the man to his fate, or intervene?

Curiosity got the better of him. Cursing himself, he swerved the car over to one side, stopping the car right by the stranger, who was already leaning down against the door, smirking.

Ghoul wound down the window, eyeing the man warily.

The stranger grinned widely. "Hi there, thank God you came along! I thought I was fucking finished!"

Ghoul, unsure how to respond, gazed at the face peering down at him through the open window.

The hitchhiker had a young face, but also seemed to be a few years older than Ghoul. His hair was black and sticking up wildly. He was wearing blue jeans and an old style black leather jacket, though as worn as you would expect for a Zone Runner. Ghoul could see the top of the man's torso and saw the edges of some mean looking tattoos. His eyes were a piercing green, and shown up by perfectly applied eyeliner. Ghoul almost found it hard to look away from them.

"Hey man!" The man offered, a lazy smile on his lips. "Any chance that you could give me a ride?"

Ghoul frowned, continuing to stare at the other man.

"Where are you headed?"

The stranger grinned. "To a town, a few miles North. I was chased by Dracs, got split up from my group. I'm pretty sure they would have headed for the rebel refuge. Do you know it?"

Ghoul swallowed. He knew what he needed to say. He couldn't trust this man. He couldn't trust anyone. That was what BL/I had bought to them all. Hatred. Fear. Distrust. But there was something about this man, about the look on his face. He didn't speak again, just simply waited for Ghoul's response.

After much soul searching, Ghoul finally replied; "Sure."

"Excellent!" The stranger exclaimed happily. He pulled open the back door, and threw his bag on the seat, before shutting the door again, pulling open the front door, and sliding in beside Ghoul.

"Nice to meet you," the man said. He outstretched his hand. "I'm Saint Jimmy."

"Fun Ghoul," Ghoul replied, shaking his hand.

Jimmy's mouth dropped open. "Fucking hell, you're a Killjoy, aren't you?**"**

Ghoul's mouth was dry. "Yeah," he replied softly.

"Awesome!" Jimmy announced. "You guys are like, fucking heroes, man!"

Ghoul didn't reply. He started the car, and once again set off, heading North, this time with his new passenger in tow.

"Where is this town?" The Killjoy muttered.

Jimmy jerked his head. "North, like I said. Only three or four miles. The people are great there. You'll be able to pick up some supplies." Ghoul nodded, and then pursed his lips together. He certainly didn't want to divulge in friendly chatter with this man. He was still asking himself why the hell he'd picked him up. For some unknown and most unwanted reason, flashes of an old movie, long forgotten, came crashing back to him. He saw a hitchhiker, holding a body bag, sprouting nonsense to the driver, growing more insane as the scene continued. It took him a few seconds to realise the movie was _There's Something About Mary._

He coughed. What the hell was wrong with him? He had to stay alert, stay ready. He knew that. He was a Killjoy, right? And Killjoys helped people. That's all he was doing. This man, this Jimmy, just needed some help.

There was no reason to panic.

"So," Jimmy suddenly spoke up. "Where are the rest of you guys?"

"Hmm?" Ghoul replied. "What's that?"

"There are usually four of you, right? Thought you were joined at the hip!"

"I got separated from them," Ghoul muttered, his face stern; "So obviously not."

"What's the great Party Poison like?" Jimmy questioned. "I've heard so much about him – the feared leader of the Killjoys! What is he really like?"

"He's everything you've heard, and more." Ghoul retorted.

Jimmy seemed to click then that Ghoul was not completely comfortable. "I'm real grateful for this;" He stated. "You probably saved me life, so thanks."

"It is dangerous to be out in the Zones when it's nearly dark, all on your own, with no transport." Ghoul agreed. "I'm amazed a Drac scout didn't find you before I did."

Jimmy shrugged. "I got lucky," he replied.

Ghoul couldn't help but agree with that. Jimmy had been lucky. Maybe they both had. Two was better than one, after all.

They drove on for some time, Jimmy making small talk and Ghoul replying bluntly, being careful not to give anything away. Finally, Jimmy suggested that they stop for a short break, maybe light a fire and catch themselves something to eat. Ghoul had agreed to this, suddenly feeling not only tired, but also very hungry. One rule of the Zones was, keep your strength up, as you never knew what was around the corner. Ghoul had not eaten that day and that was a very bad thing. So, he had accepted Jimmy's suggestion, and had pulled the car over to the side of the road.

It was now pitch black. The darkness always fell quickly out in the Zones, giving the Runners some respite from the deadly radiation. But the night would bring it's own dangers, particularly the constant threat of being discovered by a Drac scouting party.

Jimmy had jumped out of the car and had instantly begun to search around for wood. He had directed Ghoul to this area and Ghoul quickly realised why. There were blocks of wood lying around everywhere, waiting to be collected. Ghoul quickly moved to aid the other man.

They picked up as much wood as they could carry, building a small fire. They didn't speak as they went about their task, which Ghoul definitely preferred. He was still a Killjoy after all, and he, just like the others, had learnt very quickly that they only people they could trust were each other.

His heart ached. God, he missed them.

Jimmy quickly brought Ghoul out of his musings. "Look, there." He grinned widely. "Dinner!"

Fun Ghoul turned to see a rabbit, sitting peacefully a few metres away, apparently unconcerned by the humans that were so close by. The rabbit's nose twitched, and Ghoul's stomach turned. He would never get used to this. Killing was killing, even though it was to stay alive, and whether it was an animal or a man, it still wasn't easy.

Ghoul looked on, somewhat stunned, as Jimmy threw himself at the rabbit, catching it cleanly, and then snapped the poor creature's neck easily, and then strode back over to Ghoul, throwing the carcass down beside the pile of wood. He knelt down then, and pulled out a container from his jacket pocket.

Jimmy looked up then, and smiled, banging his hand down on the sand next to him.

"Take a seat, Killjoy! Don't be shy!"

Ghoul frowned, and then sat himself down beside Jimmy, peering at him as he poured lighter fluid over the small pile of firewood he had collected.

"You're good at this;" Ghoul noted. "Well prepared."

"Have to be." Jimmy replied curtly. He glanced up. "Thirsty?"

At Ghoul's nod, Jimmy then passed his companion a small cup and eyed him closely as he took a sip. He then smirked as Ghoul gasped as the liquor burned his throat on the way down.

"Strong stuff," the black haired man told him. "Should've warned ya. Sorry about that, Killjoy."

Fun Ghoul shrugged, watching Jimmy throwing a match on the pile of wood, setting it alight. He shuffled closer to the enticing flames. "No problem."

"Thanks for the ride," Jimmy continued, dragging the remains of the rabbit closer. "Real stroke of luck, you turning up. I would have been fucking done for if you hadn't come along when you did."

Ghoul closed his eyes. "Don't thank me yet, Saint. You'll probably regret it. I'm a fucking disaster area."

Jimmy frowned. "You're a Killjoy! You're the best!"

Ghoul actually laughed, despite himself. "I'm not a Killjoy any more. Do you see my gang? It's just me, all alone."

The other man paused, eyeing him closely. "What happened?"

Ghoul shook his head. "It's a shitty, boring story."

Jimmy smirked. "Yeah? I got time."

Ghoul looked over at him. After a second's hesitation, he replied, against his better judgement; "I fucked everything up, Jimmy. I've lost everything. All because I wanted to be the big man." He balled his hands into fists. "Party Poison and I had a fight, so I had to leave."

"People make mistakes, Ghoul." Jimmy soothed. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Ghoul shook his head, chuckling humourlessly, and then covering his face with his hands, letting out a deep sigh.

"Seriously Jimmy. Why the fuck am I telling you all this?"

Saint Jimmy laughed at that. "Who knows? I'm a fucking good listener. And maybe that's just what you need right now."

Ghoul couldn't help but nod. "Maybe."

Jimmy put his head on one side, and then spoke up again. "So, in your argument, Poison was in the wrong?"

Ghoul considered the question, sipping his drink distractedly. "Things were said, by both of us. Poison was furious as I went against his orders, thinking I knew better, putting lives in danger in the process, all because of my bad judgement, and I was angry at him for treating me like shit." Ghoul bowed his head. "I was a fucking idiot, Jimmy. I could have gotten us killed. Not just me, but Kid too. Poison was furious with me, and he let me know it. I couldn't take it, and I lost my head."

Jimmy whistled. "Oh dear. Dissent in the ranks." He laid down, grunting in satisfaction. "Gotta tell ya, sounds to me like someone was a little worried that you were going after his leadership status..."

"No." Ghoul replied, a little too quickly. "It wasn't like that. He is the leader and always has been. We had a fight, that's all."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "But you ran away from him! Sounds pretty serious to me..."

"I was upset. I needed some time to think."

"Did the argument get violent?"

"Please-"

Jimmy wouldn't let up. "Did you hit him?"

"YES!" Ghoul shouted, his fury boiling over. "Yes I fucking did! I beat the shit out of him! Happy now?"

Jimmy said nothing, merely watching Ghoul closely. The other man cringed inwardly, furious at himself for losing control, and then turned away, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Fun Ghoul," Jimmy began, softly. "It'll be okay-"

"No," Ghoul muttered. "It won't."

"You-"

Ghoul was done. He just couldn't do this any more. "Please, can we change the subject?"

"But what if-"

"Jesus!" Ghoul exclaimed, raising his voice in frustration. "Could we please leave it alone now? I don't think I want to talk about this with you any more!"

Jimmy actually smirked, and then shrugged, finally falling silent. Ghoul was cringing. He knew he had said far too much. Not only that, he could also see Poison's face in his minds eye, bloodied and beaten. Staring at him with fear and despair.

He closed his eyes.

Neither man spoke for a few minutes, Ghoul was trying to fathom silently how and why he had divulged so much to a complete stranger, while also trying to shut out the upsetting images in his mind. Jimmy sat up, sighing, and reached out to throw more wood onto the fire.

Finally, Ghoul cleared his throat.

"Okay then," he said. "Your turn."

Jimmy paused, and then shot Ghoul a sideways glance. "What do you mean, _my_ turn?"

Ghoul caught the annoyance in his tone, and not for the first time since he'd met this enigmatic man, something truly discomforting stirred within him. "Well, to be fair, you know plenty about me now, and I don't know a thing about you."

"You know my name, don't ya? That's a 'thing'." He gestured, somewhat agitatedly. "And I don't know yours, so stop your complainin'."

The other man smiled nervously, but Jimmy didn't return it. After another uncomfortable wait, Ghoul tried again. "Come on, who am I gonna tell, out here in the Zones, just you and me? You can trust me, man-"

"I'm sure I can, Fun Ghoul." Jimmy was stony-faced. "But I've got nothin' to say because there's nothin' to tell. What you see is what you get with me."

Ghoul frowned. "But you must have a story. Everyone does."

"Not me."

"Why were you hitchin' a ride?"

"I told you. I lost my friends. I'm trying to get back to them."

"Who are you, Jimmy?"

"Fuck sake!" Jimmy poked at the fire with his stick, his face unreadable. "I'm not important, Ghoul." His tone was clipped. "Drop it."

"Where are you from?" Ghoul pressed. "Why were you wandering the Zones alone, with no protection?"

Jimmy turned then and fixed him with an annoyed glare. "You need to listen to me," he said, softly. "I don't matter. There is nothin' to tell. I'm alone, there's just me and I'm doing all I can just to keep on living. That's all there is. Nothing else, no more, nada." He stabbed at the fire again. "Got it?"

Ghoul was no way near satisfied, but already, Jimmy had moved on.

"You are so much more interesting than me, doll. You and the Killjoys, you're famous, aren't you? You've been running together for long while?"

Fun Ghoul let out a defeated sigh, stared back in the flames, and nodded.

"How long?"

Ghoul twitched. He now so badly wanted to tell the arrogant man to go fuck himself. Why should he open up again if Jimmy didn't want to return the favour? But, again, there it was. That incomprehensible urge to tell Jimmy exactly what he wanted to know. Ghoul decided that if he kept his answers short and sweet, maybe Jimmy would be satisfied enough to stop probing, and just leave it alone?

He took a deep breath before replying.

"Oh, ages. Since before the bombs even fell."

"And how did you meet Party Poison?"

"I don't think we should be talking about this," Ghoul whispered. "It's getting late. Let's-"

"Kobra Kid doesn't get along with his brother, so they say." Jimmy snarled, his face neutral.

Ghoul blinked. "Who says?"

"People."

"Yeah? Well, people are wrong. They fight, like any brothers do, but they'd die for each other-"

Jimmy slammed his fist down beside him. "So, they _are _brothers, just like the rumours said. Interesting."

Ghoul's face fell. God, that was stupid, he'd walked right into it. He needed to shut up, before he gave up any more of the Killjoys secrets. He didn't trust this man at all, he'd only just met him, but there was something about him, something Ghoul couldn't put his finger on. Who the hell was he? What did he want? And just why couldn't he hide anything from him?

Jimmy was watching him closely. Ghoul felt all the more uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"And you and Party Poison?"

"What about us?"

Another smirk.

"Are you two fucking?"

Ghoul spat his water all over the sand, much to Jimmy's delight.

"No, I, Poison-" Ghoul spluttered, wiping at his mouth, his face as red as a beetroot. "It's not like that! We... I mean, I-"

Jimmy, with an amused grin, cut him off before he could dig a deeper hole for himself.

"Why do you want him so badly anyway? What's so incredible about him?"

Ghoul had no answer. He looked down at the ground instead.

"Party Poison might never kiss you." Jimmy told him, his eyes glinting. "Why not give me a try instead?"

Before Ghoul could even digest exactly what Jimmy had just implied, he was taken aback completely when the other man suddenly swooped in, finding his lips, and kissing him hungrily. Ghoul, despite his misgivings, found himself responding, and he sensed Jimmy's glee. He let out a low moan of displeasure, and knew he had to finish this, before it went any further.

Ghoul, with a sigh, stopped the embrace first, turning his face away, and Saint frowned, eyeing him impatiently. He took hold of Ghoul's jaw, and made him face him once again.

"Jimmy," Ghoul whispered, trembling. "I-"

"What's your name?" Jimmy breathed, right into his ear, making Ghoul cringe. "Your _real_ name?"

"I can't-"

Jimmy was sucking on his neck. "_Tell me_."

Ghoul had no idea why he said it, but the words were tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Frank. My name's Frank, okay? Now please, just stop-"

The other man shushed him, actually pressing a finger to his lips, then going in for the kill once again, this time sneaking an arm around Ghoul's waist and pulling him closer. Jimmy was firm but tender, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate, and the Killjoy actually found himself relaxing, allowing the other man's hands to move down his body, getting lower and lower...

Ghoul's eyes suddenly shot open, and he pulled away, holding his hands up, fending Jimmy off. Jimmy's grin widened, and he reached out for Ghoul again, holding him tightly, his lips once again finding those of the now squirming other man.

Ghoul shoved him, forcing him back. "No," he snapped, furiously. "I don't want to do this."

Jimmy tutted, edging closer again. "Frank-"

Ghoul, incensed at Jimmy for not even showing any indication that he'd heard, let alone for using his name, shouted; "Are you deaf, Jimmy? I just told you! No!"

A flash of something unrecognisable shot over the other man's face.

"Just having some fun, Fun Ghoul. Or should that be, _Dull_ Ghoul?"

Ghoul bristled. "I just don't want to fool around with you, okay? I'm glad to have some company, and am happy to take you across the Zone, but nothing is going to happen here. Do you get me?"

Jimmy smirked. "You saving yourself for Party Poison, Ghoul?"

Ghoul flushed. With a quick shake of his head, he rubbed at invisible dirt on his hands, and the turned back toward the Trans Am. "I think it's time we set off;" he stated. "There will be Drac scouts lurking about. If we get back on the road now, we should reach the town by morning."

"What about the rabbit?" Jimmy called.

"I'm not hungry any more."

Jimmy chuckled, shaking his head. "Did I hit a nerve, Frankie?"

Ghoul turned, and fixed Jimmy with an unimpressed glare. "The name is Fun Ghoul," he barked. He wanted to get out of there. How could he have opened up so much? What the hell was wrong with him?

There was a sarcastic nod from the other man. "Of course. Sorry. You want to play games. I can appreciate that." He got slowly to his feet, his hands digging into his pockets, grinning from ear to ear. "If you want to play, I'm up for that."

Ghoul suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Not bothering to reply, he turned his back on Jimmy again – which proved to be his fatal mistake.

Just as he had almost reached the car, he was suddenly grabbed from behind in an iron grip. He shouted out in shock, trying to dislodge the hands holding him tightly. He could feel Jimmy pressed up right behind him and he hit out with his elbow, catching the other man in the face with a glancing blow. He heard Jimmy snarl, knew he was in serious trouble, and then gasped as his hair was gripped. Ghoul was helpless as the man positioned behind him threw his head forward violently, slamming him down against the car door. Ghoul whimpered, blood oozing from his nose. He was too dazed to fight as he was manhandled again, and this time sent sprawling to the ground.

He was immediately pinned to the ground, face down.

"What are you doing?" He managed to splutter, but Jimmy didn't respond. Ghoul got his answer anyway, and his blood ran icy cold when he felt a hand on his belt. He struggled weakly as it was unbuckled and pulled free. "I don't want this, Jimmy;" Frank tried to reason with the other man, desperation in his tone. "Please leave me alone."

"Don't you fret," Jimmy hissed in his ear. "I'll take good care of you, doll."

Ghoul's breath caught in his throat as then felt his jeans being unbuttoned and roughly pulled down over his hips. His boxers soon followed, and all he could do was lay there and moan. He knew how he must look to the man above him, and he cringed with shame. Very soon, he could feel the hot, harsh air against his bare skin and he so badly wanted to fight back, to kick out with all he was worth at the bastard holding him, to stop this from happening but he simply couldn't make his limbs obey. The blow to his head had stunned him, and Jimmy had complete control, and they both knew it. It was as if Ghoul was frozen in place. He shivered, and again tried in vain to break away from the other man's bruising grip on him but he was held there firmly. He shook his head desperately. This could not be happening to him. Humiliation hit him like a brick when he realised that, thanks to that crippling head wound, all he could do was lay there and take whatever Jimmy was about to force onto him, and try to stay calm. It would only add to his dire situation if he panicked now.

Jimmy, sensing the other man's acceptance to his fate, grinned hungrily, sucking painfully on the back of Ghoul's neck, and then sinking his teeth in, causing the other man to whimper in pain and embarrassment. "Relax," Jimmy breathed. "I want you to enjoy this," and he quickly slipped off his own clothes, spat into his hands, and then began to stroke himself slowly. The sounds were unmistakable, and Fun Ghoul actually stopped breathing.

"Ready?" Jimmy purred, patronising Ghoul, with real malice in his tone. The other man shook his head desperately, closing his eyes and picturing moments from his past, his Killjoy brothers, _Gerard_. Anything to distract himself from what was about to happen.

Suddenly, Jimmy thrust his hips hard, not bothering with any preparation at all. It had been so long. He didn't want to waste any time.

_This was a big, brave Killjoy. He could take it._

Ghoul let out a horrified cry, and Jimmy laughed, revelling in Ghoul's distress.

'He's getting off on this.' Ghoul realised, with horrified realisation. 'He's feeding off of my pain.' In that moment, Ghoul told himself that he would not scream again. He forced his mouth shout, and screwed his eyes up tight, keeping his head pressed against the sand, determined not to make another sound. It was the hardest task of his life though, as he felt like his body was being torn apart, slowly and painfully. With Ghoul's whole being sore and protesting, Jimmy thrust in again, and Ghoul arched his back, bucking up against his tormentor, as he tried not to think about the agony. Ghoul's stomach churned as he heard Jimmy moan low in his throat.

"This is so fucking good;" Jimmy gasped. "You feel incredible, baby boy."

"Please," Frank moaned. "Please stop. It hurts."

Jimmy looked down at him and frowned, as if he was seeing the pure agony he was causing for the first time. With a knowing smile, he changed the direction of his thrusts, hitting that spot in Ghoul and the other man let out a low cry of surprise as suddenly the all consuming pain was mingled with pure, unexpected, fiery pleasure.

"There you go," Jimmy mouthed against Ghoul's ear. "Isn't that better?"

Ghoul couldn't reply. His eyes shot open as Jimmy hit that pleasure point within him again, and again, and soon he was moaning and whimpering, desperate for the pleasure to continue. He could feel blood pouring down his legs, as well as noting that the pain caused to him by Jimmy's thrust was easing, which meant that Jimmy was using Ghoul's blood as lubrication. Ghoul was sickened, but his body was responding. As the pain was fading now, and although his mind was still telling him that this was sick and wrong, and he didn't want this, his body seemed desperate for Jimmy's attention. Jimmy pulled out, rolled Ghoul over on to his back, and then kissed the other man soothingly on his lips.

Ghoul whimpered. He'd never felt anything like this before.

He needed this. He wanted this.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Jimmy panted in his ear. With a low moan, he thrusted inside once more. Ghoul screamed once more, only this time, not due to the pain, for it had been replaced with something else. Something amazing. "You know you want this. You want me, Killjoy. Just give yourself to me, doll."

And that was exactly what Ghoul was doing. There was no fight left in him now. He groaned and grunted, forcing his hips upwards in a shameful motion, desperate to meet Jimmy's thrusts.

In response, Jimmy tightened his hold on Ghoul's wrists, and growled in his ear. Ghoul closed his eyes tightly, gasping for breath. He didn't want to see that triumphant smirk on St Jimmy's face as Ghoul gave him his body and soul. The Killjoy let out a low whimper. This was not how this was supposed to go down. He had wanted it to be Gerard, and he had wanted the man he loved to make love to him. Not for some stranger to fuck him into the sand, in some sordid one night stand.

Ghoul heard Jimmy's breathing change and he tensed. As the other man was growing closer to orgasm, he had begun to pant. His grunts became louder, although they were now matched by Ghoul's own moans, and he bent over his captive, pressing his weight down onto the other man, rocking against him, thrusting deeply into him, loving the slick heat of Ghoul's delicious tight hole gripping his cock.

"Frankie," he growled; "Your ass is so hot, man, so fucking hot. I'm gonna come soon, doll; how about you?" Ghoul could only grunt loudly in reply as Jimmy's cock slammed back into him. His elbows seemed to give way as he lay there helplessly, leaning his head forward. He grabbed for Jimmy's shoulders and gripped them as tightly as he could to steady himself. He heard Jimmy hiss, but the other man didn't try to stop him. Instead, Jimmy grabbed at Ghoul's legs, draping them over his shoulders and then holding him tightly, thrusting into him vigorously. Suddenly he was feeling frantically for the other man's cock, and finding it, he began to pump it in time with his thrusting. Ghoul could only grit his teeth as Jimmy yelled triumphantly into his ear as he shot his load into his body. His ecstatic cries were loud, but Ghoul's own shrieks matched his as his own semen suddenly spurted from his swollen cock. He didn't know why he did it, but in the moment that his pleasure exploded, he had mumbled one word. _"Gerard." _Jimmy, his eyes widening, clung to Ghoul, his arms wrapped tightly around him, embracing him. After a few sweaty seconds, he finally released him and both men lay panting, Jimmy's body lying heavily on Ghoul's.

At last, Jimmy rose, lifting himself off of Ghoul. The two men stared at each other, neither of them knowing what to say.

All Ghoul could do was stare up at Jimmy, his whole body shuddering, as he lay there gasping. He didn't know what to think, how to feel. He had just been raped, and he had enjoyed it.

Jimmy watched him. "So, Frankie. Who's Gerard?" He panted. "Or can I guess?"

Ghoul's eyes widened, and he let out a low gasp. "What? No! I-"

The other man raised an eyebrow. "It's a bit of a fucking insult, to tell you the truth, doll. When your lover says another man's name just as they shoot their load, something isn't right." He leaned back, sitting on his heels. "You don't want to upset me, right, Fun Ghoul?"

What was he supposed to say? He mumbled incoherently, and then turned his face away.

Jimmy eyed him for a few seconds, then threw back his head and laughed loudly. "Don't you worry yourself, baby. I'm only playing with you. You were a fucking good lay." He gazed down, his eyes sparkling. "And besides, Party Poison's real name might just be some very useful information for me, who knows? Maybe some day..." He winked.

Ghoul gaped up at him. "I-" He moaned. "No-"

"Shush, baby," cooed Jimmy. "Nothin' to worry about."

He gently stroked Ghoul's hair, smiling affectionately. He then stood up, whistling, redressing himself. He then gestured for Ghoul to do the same. "We should be off," he told him. "I'll drive if you want. If you're a bit, you know, sore…"

Ghoul cringed. "No," he muttered, turning his head to one side, unsuccessfully hiding his shame. "I'm fine."

He carefully pulled up his own pants and boxers, not looking at Jimmy.

Finally, the other man asked him: "You done?"

Ghoul nodded.

Jimmy smiled. "Good."

And then, he struck.

He grabbed hold of Ghoul, dragging him up roughly. He then manhandled him to the Trans Am and shoved him against the back door, tying his hands behind his back. Ghoul was in such pain; it was practically impossible for him to fight back. He whimpered as his hands were restrained behind him. Jimmy pulled him away from the car then, and threw open the door.

"Glad you didn't lock it, Frankie." He hissed. "Thanks!"

Frank then found himself thrown face first on to the back seat. Before he had a chance to even react, Jimmy was on him again, pinning him down. He then punched Frank hard in the head, the first blow stunned him, the second knocking him out completely. Once Jimmy was satisfied that Ghoul was out cold, he moved off of him.

"Thanks Frankie," he told the unconscious man. "That was a pleasure."

He blew the other man a kiss, and then shut the door on him. He grinned cruelly as he ran round the car, threw open the front door, and climbed inside.

Jimmy slipped his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out first a small box of tablets, quickly followed by a walkie-talkie. He smiled as he stared at the pills.

"Best truth pills money can buy," he purred, and chuckled as he regarded the prone Frank once more. "Slip 'em a pill, watch them spill." He moved his hand through his hair. "You gave up a lot more than just your knowledge, Killjoy. And I gotta tell you, you were perfect."

With a lazy smile, he averted his gaze, and then activated the Walkie-Talkie.

"This is Agent Saint," he stated. "Do you read me?"

He pressed the button and waited for a reply. There was only static.

He frowned, and then tried again.

"Hello, Control? This is Agent Saint, is anyone there?"

He waited for a few more seconds, and then the typical voice of a drone answered him.

"_We read you, Agent. Please report."_

Jimmy smirked.

"About time! I want to talk to Exterminator Korse, please. Is he there?"

Another pause, before the voice spoke again.

"_Exterminator Korse is unavailable. Please deal with me in his absence."_

Jimmy snorted. "I don't think so. I want to talk to Korse now."

"_That is impossible."_

"Trust me, he'll regret it if he doesn't listen to me. Now _go and get him_!"

There was silence on the line. Jimmy waited, wondering if the drone had obeyed him. He was just considering hanging up the line and reconsidering the situation, when a very familiar, but very hated, voice appeared over the crackly line.

"_This is Korse."_

Jimmy's grin widened. "Exterminator. Good to hear your voice, as always."

Korse's annoyance was clear from his tone. _"This has better be good, Saint."_

Saint Jimmy chuckled. "I want to trade with you again. We need to discuss price."

"_I'm in the middle of a meeting, Jimmy. I am sure this can wait for an hour of so, yes?"_

"I don't think you'll feel like that soon, Exterminator. Not when you see the treat I have for you."

There was another pause. "_What have you got, Jimmy?"_

Jimmy looked over his shoulder at the unconscious Fun Ghoul, knocked out and restrained, on the back seat, and he smiled knowingly.

"Well, Korse, I might have just _got _you a Killjoy..."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again all! Sorry for the wait... I know I'm late with this. Been a crazy couple of weeks... Should mention too: This is a prequel for Burning Star and the events in this will be continued in the Burning Star sequel... Normal warnings you would expect from me on this one. Noncon, dubcon, swearing, violence, general dark horribleness... you know how it goes! :)**

**Just a quick update on the Burning Star sequel, which now has a title btw, Purifying Flame. The first chapter is nearly finished and should be with my beta very soon... :)  
**

**Thanks to these reviewers! :)**

**K: Thanks very much, glad you liked it. Sorry for the long wait, enjoy the conclusion. :)**

**ThroughTheStatic: Hi again hun, glad you are still reading my fics! Hope you like the second part of this… I've started the Burning Star sequel so I'll be posting the first chapter of that soon… :)**

**Raven05GDMCR: Thanks hun, and thank you for checking through this for me too! Hope you like this!**

**Animebiersack98: Yay, you stuck with me! I was so pleased to see your review. Thanks for being so supportive hun! Enjoy this! Oh and I will have a look at your new story. :)**

**Guest: Anons have become guests? There you go! Thanks for the review! Enjoy this!**

**MCRAddictionGirl: Yep, that's about right! Hope you like the conclusion!**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait! Here you go! And thank you so much! Maybe log in next time so I can send you a personal reply? Cheers hun :)**

**Thanks to Raven05GDMCR for checking this over for me. Love you hun! x**

**Okay, enjoy and please remember, your reviews are always appreciated! Cookies in it for you? :)  
**

**Son of a Ghoul**

**Part Two.**

The first sensation Ghoul felt as he slowly regained consciousness was the blinding headache he was suffering. He whimpered softly, still lying on his front, completely unaware of where he was, or what had happened to him. It took him a few seconds to recover his senses enough to recollect exactly how bad the position was that he now found himself in.

Very softly, he enquired, "Jimmy?"

"You're back with me, Frankie?" Jimmy stated, the amusement clear in his tone. "That's good. We're here."

Ghoul blinked, and then struggled to lift his head, so he could stare out of the car window.

"Where are we?"

Jimmy laughed softly.

"The town we were heading for, buddy." When Ghoul let out a worried moan, Jimmy looked over his shoulder at him, and smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

He didn't bother to wait for Ghoul's reply, instead swinging open the car door, and climbing out. He then sauntered round to the back of the vehicle, and pulled open the door nearest Frank's head. With a smirk, he roughly gripped Fun Ghoul and dragged him out. Ghoul had no chance to fight back, with his hands still bound behind his back by his own belt. Very quickly, he was out of the car and sent sprawling to the ground, while Jimmy slammed the door shut behind them, and then pulled him back to his feet.

He was then gripped by his jacket, and shoved forward.

"Come on Frankie," Jimmy drawled. "Keep up."

He dragged Ghoul along beside him, forcing him on, grimacing when he felt the Killjoy struggling against him.

"Where are you taking me?" Ghoul spat, trying to pull against Jimmy.

Jimmy chuckled. "We're gonna meet up with an old friend of yours, doll."

Ghoul's heart sank, and dread filled him. He knew what that meant. This had been the plan all along, and he had been stupid enough to fall for it. He would be handed over to Korse, as if he were nothing, in order for Jimmy to get high. His life was over, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He tried to reason with his captor once more, though he already knew it was useless.

"Please don't do this to me, Jimmy," Frank pleaded. "Just let me go."

Jimmy merely laughed.

"I'm sorry, Ghoul, but I need my drugs, and I'm going to get some good fucking stuff for you-"

"_Let him go. Now."_

Jimmy looked up, stunned. Ghoul gasped. Party Poison, looking like some fiery fucking devil, was standing a few metres away, his gun trained on Jimmy, his face displaying his hatred. The rest of the Killjoys were flanking him, plus some other rebels Ghoul didn't recognise. Ghoul couldn't hold back.

"PARTY! HELP ME!"

Jimmy tightened his hold on Ghoul's jacket.

"How did you find us?" He called.

Poison glared. "You should be careful when making unprotected connections across the broadcast waves. You never know who could be listening." He took a step forward. "Now, take your hands off of Fun Ghoul and move away. Slowly."

Jimmy chuckled at that. "You want him, superstar? Come and get him."

Party visibly trembled. Taking a moment to contain himself, he then addressed Saint Jimmy once more. "I'll ask you one more time. Let him the-"

He didn't finish the sentence. At that moment, at least a dozen Draculoids, guns blasting at anything that moved, rushed onto the scene, all firing at Party Poison at once. The Killjoy flung himself out of harms way.

The situation was instantly out of control.

There was smoke everywhere, and fatal ray gun blasts being fired from left to right. Ghoul had to stay down on his belly, as it was unsafe for him to move. Draculoids were running at the Killjoys, blocking their path to Fun Ghoul. It took Ghoul a few more seconds to realise why.

It was _him._ They knew they had a Killjoy in their grasp. And they intended to keep hold of him.

And if they could capture or kill the others while they were at it, then all the better.

"Ghoul!" Poison was blasting Dracs in all directions, as he tried to clear a path to his friend. "I'm coming, Ghoul!"

Ghoul scrambled to his feet, whimpering from the intense pain this caused, desperate to get to Party Poison, but he was suddenly caught in a bear hug. He shouted his fury, trying to throw his attacker off.

"Baby, don't be like that..."

Jimmy was gripping Fun Ghoul around his throat, and dragged him backwards. Ghoul instantly cried out, and begun to struggle furiously, trying to force Jimmy away from him, but Jimmy clung on. He was dragging Ghoul away from the fight. Away from his friends. Ghoul was not going just going to give in. Not now.

"Get off me!" He shouted. "Jimmy, just stop!"

Jimmy shook his head, determined.

"Sorry, cutie. You're still coming with me, doll."

Jimmy all but picked Ghoul up, forcing him backwards, away from the battle and the Killjoys.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Ghoul shrieked, and then bit at Jimmy's hand when Saint tried to cover his mouth. Jimmy cried out, and then swore, striking Ghoul on his head, dazing him. But it was too late. Party Poison had seen what Saint Jimmy was doing, and he was calling to Kid and Jet, yelling for aid, and then breaking into a run. He was going to catch Jimmy, and he was going to kill him.

Grabbing a dirty piece of rag from his pocket, Jimmy stuffed the makeshift gag into Ghoul's mouth, effectively shutting him up. With a grunt of effort, he then proceeded to drag the struggling, whimpering man away from the others.

Poison was desperately trying to give chase, screaming Fun Ghoul's name. Jimmy paused, turned, and fired the stolen ray gun. Poison had to throw himself to one side to avoid the blast. Jimmy cursed his weak aim, and then continued to pull at Ghoul's arm.

"Come the fuck on!" Jimmy spat as he manhandled Ghoul away from the battle scene.

Away from safety.

Away from Gerard.

"Fun Ghoul! FUN GHOUL!"

Ghoul could hear Poison's desperate cries for him ringing in his ears. Then, there were more sounds of gunfights, and Ghoul knew why. More Draculoids had arrived on the scene and the Killjoys and their fellow rebels were very likely trapped in a fight for their lives. They wouldn't be able to help him, nor him them.

People had lost their lives that day, and it was all his fault.

Leaving the shouts and ray gun blasts behind them, Jimmy surged on, dragging his captive along with him. Ghoul was still gagged, and unable to fight back, thanks to the belt still binding his wrists. He was moaning, trying to drag his feet, anything to hinder their progress.

This was pure agony for Ghoul.

They had been there, all of them. They had actually come for him, despite what he had done.

_Poison had come for him._

And now, he had lost them again, and they would not come for him again. Soon, he would be handed over to Korse. And his life would be over.

"Nearly there," Jimmy whispered to him.

The gag muffled ghoul's curse in response.

Finally, they arrived on the outskirts of the town. A BL/I transporter was waiting for them.

A Draculoid was leaning against the car. Ghoul was shocked to see just another masked minion. He had expected Korse.

And, evidently, so had Jimmy.

The drone moved forward to greet Saint Jimmy and his captive. As Ghoul got a good look at the BL/I drone, he saw that this was no simple Draculoid soldier, but instead a Scarecrow. He knew that this foe would be a lot harder to escape from.

He pulled again at his bonds, but once more discovered the knots were too tight. He was securely held, and completely helpless.

And he would very soon be at BL/I's mercy. The other Killjoys would not get to him in time.

Jimmy inclined his head at the newcomer. "Where is Korse?" He demanded.

The 'Crow stepped forward. "The Exterminator explained to you, Saint. He is unavailable so sent me in his place. I am to deal with you in his name, and my instructions are to take the captured Killjoy to him."

Saint raised an eyebrow. "And how do I know you're not one of those fucking Killjoys playing a game? From what I've heard, this kind of trick is right up Party Poison's street.

The masked man tilted his head on to one side. "I will prove it to you."

Ghoul stared fearfully at the Scarecrow standing a few feet away from him. Despite Jimmy's suspicions, he knew this wasn't one of his team, he could sense it. He looked desperately to the area filled with smoke and shouts, where his friends were, and he _understood. _The fight was exactly what it looked like, a smoke screen. They were happy to lose the drones in the battle, as long as this one Scarecrow escaped with its prize. Or Korse's prize.

_Him. _

BL/I had been very clever. They had prepared for the Killjoys hearing the radio conversations. They had expected Party Poison and the others to arrive. But that was not important, capturing them was not the plan. They just wanted him. And they had him. The rebels had been forced out into the open, had lost some numbers, which was, Ghoul presumed, an added bonus.

Jimmy, though, was unimpressed.

"We had a deal," Jimmy growled. "Where are the drugs Korse promised me?"

"Not yet," came the cold reply. "Soon."

Jimmy frowned. He kept hold of Ghoul.

"Why not now? You have your Killjoy."

"I am to deliver him to the Exterminator." The Crow announced, devoid of any emotion. "He must be prepared for transportation first." It looked towards the battle. "We have no time to waste. The rebels outnumber us. We only need the one prisoner."

He reached out for the Killjoy, who recoiled away but Jimmy held up a hand, stopping him.

"I need to block him first," Jimmy snapped. "He mustn't remember me."

"Go ahead," The creature snapped. "Get on with it."

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. Then, he pulled Ghoul closer to him and whispered harshly. "When you sleep, Ghoul, you will forget me."

Ghoul blinked. Forget? Was the man insane?

Fun Ghoul didn't have a chance to worry about it further. The BL/I drone suddenly took hold of him then, pulling him away from Jimmy. Ghoul struggled against the drone's hold on him, but it was useless. The 'Crow forced Fun Ghoul onto his knees, holding him firmly, and then pulled a small, circular machine out from it's white coat pocket. It then activated the device, so a red light began to flash, and placed the machine against Fun Ghoul's forehead.

The reaction was immediate.

Frank moaned, and then began to writhe, his eyes screwed shut. The pain in his head was immense, he couldn't see or think. Everything hurt. He was surely going to die. They didn't need him alive. They just wanted to kill him, then and there.

His whimpers quickly became screams, his cries muffled by the gag. The Scarecrow was relentless in its torture, taking pleasure in its captive's agony.

"Stop," Jimmy suddenly blurted out. He was standing closer to the Crow now, his eyes locked on the drone. He didn't look at Ghoul. "Stop hurting him."

The Draculoid paused, releasing Ghoul, who slumped down to the ground, unable to stop the tears trickling down his face. The Draculoid commander then turned its head to look at Jimmy, probing him. If Saint could have seen its face, he would have been sure the man was smirking.

"He is a Killjoy," The Scarecrow stated, motionlessly. "This is what he deserves. Once he is in custody, you will have your payment, Agent."

"He is captured, bound and gagged." Jimmy replied, an edge of warning to his tone. "He's not a threat right now, is he? You don't need to torture him!"

Ghoul, still lying at the Scarecrows feet, looked up. He saw into Jimmy's eyes and read the fury blazing there. He had, somehow, noted the word "Agent," and realised what it had meant, but that wasn't all. He had also recognised the man's tone, and, despite the fact he was certain Jimmy didn't care at all for him, he knew the 'Crow was in trouble. Jimmy was still attempting to persuade the Scarecrow to stop hurting its prisoner. "He can't escape. There is no need to torture him."

There was a moment's silence, before the Crow responded. When he did, the mocking in his voice was unmistakable.

"He is a desert rat," the voice snapped. "He is scum. And he will be treated us such. As The Exterminator ordered."

With that, the Scarecrow once more placed the circular device against Fun Ghoul's forehead. Just as before, Ghoul began to scream and writhe as the agony in his head returned. He could feel himself growing weaker, his voice becoming hoarse. He would lose consciousness any moment, and then he would be finished.

The blackness was surrounding him. Soon, he would be free.

As if from so far away, he heard a shout of pure rage.

"_I told you to leave him the fuck alone!"_

Saint Jimmy threw himself at the masked man, knocking him away from Ghoul, and forcing him to drop the torture device at the same time. Jimmy then stamped down on the machine, grinding it with his boot, and crushing it into pieces.

He met Ghoul's gaze, but didn't speak, instead turning once more toward his now recovering enemy.

"Have you gone mad?" The 'Crow snapped. "He is a Killjoy! He is my prisoner."

"Don't go near him again," Jimmy snarled, standing between Ghoul and the drone. The Scarecrow, utterly perplexed, shook his head, and then brought it's wrist device to its mouth, clearly preparing to call for aid. The fierce battle between its Draculoid slaves, the Killjoys, and other rebels was still playing out in the distance.

It never got the chance.

Jimmy surged forward, grabbing hold of his foe, and striking him across the face. He followed it up with a harsh punch to the man's gut. The Crow, stronger than the average Drac, and more used to fighting, fought back, grappling with Jimmy, gripping his hair and forcing his head back. Jimmy moaned in pain but managed to gain the upper hand once more, wrenching free. Leaping behind the Scarecrow then, he took hold of its neck, and held it firmly.

The man struggled desperately, but Jimmy was in control now.

There was a loud "crack" as Saint snapped the man's neck in one devastating blow, killing him silently and instantly, and then dropped the body to the ground.

Ghoul, still laying on the sand close by, his whole being trembling from pain and adrenalin, looked on, completely thrown by this turn of events.

Jimmy stood over the dead Scarecrow, glaring down at it as if he couldn't believe what he had just done.

A beat passed.

Breathing hard, Frank stared at Jimmy. Jimmy gazed back. Neither man knew what to do, or what to say, to the other. They both knew that Saint Jimmy had just, quite unexpectedly and unnecessarily, saved Frank's life. Jimmy had actually done something to help another person, not himself, and the realisation of this seemed to be more of a shock for Jimmy himself, then it was for Frank.

The silence was deafening.

Finally, Ghoul cleared his throat.

But he didn't get the chance to speak.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

The cry of rage cut across the quiet moment, making both men jump in surprise. Party Poison was marching up to Ghoul and Jimmy, his gun clutched in his right hand. The bodies of five Draculoids lay on the ground behind him, broken and forgotten. The Killjoy leader was furious, and clearly determined. He had had enough, and now apparently wanted this finished.

Jimmy had hurt Ghoul, and therefore all of them, and now, Poison would take his revenge.

Saint threw Ghoul, who was looking very uncomfortable and confused, an unsure glance, and then drew himself up to his fall height by the time Poison had reached them.

"Why don't you just calm yourself down, red?" Saint countered, stepping even closer to Ghoul.

Poison saw the movement; saw red, and then grabbed Jimmy by his arm, pulling him away from Ghoul. Jimmy let out a furious growl, and wrestled free from the Killjoy, then whirled round to face the other man, only to find Poison's ray gun was now ready, and pointing directly between his eyes.

Jimmy stopped, breathing harshly. He looked past Poison, to see the other two members of their little gang had now joined their furious leader, and their own guns were drawn and aimed squarely at him. Other rebels, those that had lived through the battle, were standing close by, unsure. This matter didn't concern them. They had rallied around the Killjoys when they had asked for help but that was over now. This was between the four men, and this outsider. They wouldn't interfere.

Jimmy didn't entirely know why, but he shot an uncertain look towards Ghoul, who gazed back, his eyes wide. He looked frightened.

Saint returned his gaze to Poison. "Going to blast me away, are you?

Poison gripped his gun harshly. "You fucked with the wrong rebels."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "You're no better than Korse, you know that?" He snarled. "Prettier, I'll give you that, but just as much of a cold blooded killer-"

"This isn't murder," Poison hissed, in retaliation. "This is an execution." He stepped forward, away from the other Killjoys. "You don't get to hurt any of us again."

He raised his gun. Jimmy stared back, unflinching.

Poison's finger covered the trigger.

Ghoul suddenly stepped forward, reaching out for Party Poison's hand.

"Leave him," he muttered.

Poison froze, hesitating. His eyes didn't leave Jimmy for a second, as he addressed his friend.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

Ghoul swallowed hard. "Don't kill him. Lets just go."

Everybody, including Jimmy, was now staring at Ghoul. Saint seemed the most surprised. He was searching Ghoul's face, apparently trying to figure out if this was a trick.

Ghoul didn't return his gaze. Instead, his eyes were locked on Party Poison's, as he waited for Poison's reply.

Poison shook his head, and then fixed Ghoul with a look of pure amazement.

"Why?" He snapped, finally.

"I just don't want you to kill him. Not for me."

Poison was incredulous. "Ghoul, he was going to fucking _sell_ you to those bastards! For a few drugs!" Poison's gun hand trembled. All he wanted to do was pull the trigger. "He fucking deserves-"

"I know what he deserves," Ghoul retorted. "Everything he did, he did it to me."

"Nice comeback!" Jimmy threw in.

Poison rounded on him furiously. "You shut your fucking mouth!"

Saint held both his hands up in mock surrender, one wary eye on the ray gun still pointing at his head.

With a deep breath, Poison turned back to Ghoul.

"It's too dangerous to let him live, Ghoul;" He said softly. "He knows us, especially you."

Jimmy let out an amused snort.

Jet Star crossed his arms, and glared at the arrogant man. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ghoul, seeing his friend's questioning look, spoke up before him.

"I just wanna get out of here, Poison;" Ghoul snapped. "Please. Can we go?"

Party gazed at his friend for a few moments, a mixture of annoyance and confusion etched on his face. He glanced at Jimmy quickly, and then with a very agitated sigh, he lowered his ray gun, and nodded sharply.

"Fine," he snapped, his displeasure clear. "It's your decision, Ghoul."

Jimmy clasped his hands together, and laughed loudly.

"Thanks doll," He told Ghoul, that even present smirk on his lips. "I owe you one."

Ghoul cringed, casting his eyes to the ground, and blushing furiously.

Seeing the Killjoy's shame, Saint Jimmy grinned cruelly. "Or does this actually make as even?" He hissed, nastily.

Ghoul let out a low moan, and recoiled slightly, moving closer to Kobra Kid, who tightened his protective hold on the other man.

Poison's concerned gaze moved from Ghoul to meet the amused one of Saint Jimmy, and his face-hardened. The bastard was laughing at them, mocking them. Whether Ghoul, for whatever reason, wanted to see Jimmy leave that town unharmed or not, Poison was not feeling quite so charitable.

The Killjoy turned, and gestured to his brother. "Kid, you and Jet get Ghoul in the car, and take care of him." He indicated towards Jimmy, who was still watching him, his lips curled into a lazy, unconcerned grin. "Myself and the Saint here are going to have ourselves a quick chat."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow, and then his smirk turned into an amused smile.

Fun Ghoul's head shot up at Poison's words, and he let out a low moan of dismay. "No, Poison. Please just leave it. You promised me-"

"It's okay, Ghoul," Poison interjected, cutting the younger man off. "I promised not to hurt him, and I won't." His eyes met Jimmy's. "I just want to talk to him."

Jimmy chuckled. "Fine by me," he muttered, his gaze flashing to Ghoul quickly. He then gestured to an area close by, a secluded site, where they could speak out of sight of the others. "After you, Mr Poison."

Poison glared, but nodded in agreement.

Kid shook his head. He didn't like this at all. They had Ghoul back; everything was as it should be. Why couldn't Poison just leave it? He opened his mouth to speak his thoughts but Poison read his brother's intention, and spoke over him.

"Please Kobra, just do as I ask, and look after Ghoul? This won't take long. I just want to make sure that Jimmy and I understand each other." He reached out, grasping his brother's shoulder. "Trust me, yeah?"

That did it. Kobra DID trust Poison, completely and utterly, and he couldn't deny him anything, no matter how much he disagreed with the choice of action. So, giving Jet Star, who was still watching Ghoul closely, a despairing glance, he took a gentle hold on Fun Ghoul's arm, and led him back toward the Trans AM. He noticed how Ghoul's steps faltered as they neared the vehicle, and he didn't understand why. He wanted to ask, but knew now was not the time. Jet, noting Ghoul's discomfort just as quickly, frowned angrily, and he moved into position, taking Ghoul's other arm, and supporting his friend.

Poison watched their progress, and then glared back at Jimmy.

Jimmy was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Shall we?" He whispered, somewhat suggestively, with a sharp jerk of his head.

Poison let out an irritated sigh, and then walked past Jimmy, knowing the other man would follow him. He led Jimmy behind a wall, and then stood, hands on hips, waiting for him to catch up. Jimmy sauntered along behind, finally reaching Poison, and then leaning back against the wall, his piercing eyes locked on Party's, almost an air of boredom surrounding him.

"So," Jimmy purred. "What made you bring me to this private and secluded spot? What could we have to talk about?" He leaned in closer then, moving his back away from the wall. "Or did you want something else from me, hey, baby?"

Poison trembled slightly at the obvious meaning to his words. "I don't fucking think so." He spat. "Why don't you just shut your poisonous mouth for one second, and listen to me?"

Jimmy laughed. Poison wanted to kill him.

He hated himself for being stupid enough to make that promise to Ghoul. He had never wanted to kill anyone more. Even Korse.

He struggled to remain in control. He knew Jimmy would see any emotional reaction from him as a victory, and Poison was damned if he would give him that.

He decided that there was only one way he could get the message across. He grabbed at Jimmy, shoving him back against the wall, and knocking the wind out of him in the process. Finally, that infuriating smirked was wiped off of the other man's face, and Poison could have cheered.

He pulled out his ray gun, and placed it against Jimmy's cheek. Jimmy stared at him then, staring deeply into his eyes, trying to guess Poison's intentions. The Killjoy stayed calm, not giving him any chances to turn the tables.

"I made a promise to my best friend," he began, softly; "And I keep my promises. I'm not going to kill you. But I swear, if you come near Ghoul, or anyone else I love, ever again, I will rip you apart, do you understand me?"

Jimmy was breathing harshly. His eyes were like black orbs, wide and staring. Poison couldn't help but shudder when he looked into them.

"I asked you a question," Poison repeated. "I want to hear you say that you understand." He shook Jimmy harshly. "SAY IT!"

Jimmy stayed quiet for a few seconds. When he did speak, Poison had to strain to hear him. "And what if Fun Ghoul doesn't want to stay away from me?"

Poison blinked. "What's that supposed to fucking mean?"

The man shrugged. "Maybe I left quite an impression on the poor little love?"

Poison stared at him. "You're deluded if you think-"

"He wants me safe, doesn't he? Won't let his hero kill me, will he?"

Poison didn't like where this was going. "He's fucking confused, scared. He doesn't give a shit about you, you stupid fucker!"

That smirk was back.

"Careful, Party Poison," Jimmy hissed. "I might think you're jealous."

Poison snorted. "Jealous of you?"

"Oh no," came the triumphant reply. "Jealous of Frankie."

Before Poison had the chance to compute his words, Jimmy struck. Poison was not even aware of being grabbed, his gun wrenched from his hold, before he and Jimmy had swapped places, and he was suddenly pinned against the wall, Jimmy pressed up against him, his own gun now held against his head.

"I don't usually carry ray guns," Jimmy mused; "Never liked them much. You have to be much smarter to survive without a gun, don't ya think, Poison?"

Poison did not reply. He was still trying to figure out how Jimmy had gained the upper hand and was getting increasingly concerned about how this confrontation was going. He had had it all so well planned out, and now, the whole situation was out of his control, and it scared him.

"Just squeezing the trigger," the other man continued, purring into Poison's ear, "and it's all over for you. No more Party Poison. What do you think?"

Poison let out a sharp intake of breath, but he still said nothing.

Jimmy tightened his hold, and Poison let out a low moan.

"Maybe I'd like to hear you beg for your life-"

"Fuck off," Poison spat, at once.

Jimmy laughed, and then dropped Poison's gun, letting the weapon fall to the ground. Poison watched its progress, completely confused. He let out a frustrated growl, shoving against Jimmy, trying to dislodge the other man's hold, but Jimmy held on to him firmly, not allowing him any space to mount an attack.

Party could only look on with panicked eyes as Jimmy's hand slipped inside his own pocket, and then, with a knowing smirk, he pulled out a small tub of pills. Poison increased his struggles to get away, which only resulted in Jimmy's grin broadening further.

"Don't worry, Red;" Jimmy purred. "All these will do is help you to relax, baby".

He grabbed Poison, wrenching open the man's mouth before he even knew what was going on, and forcing two pills down his throat.

"Swallow!" Jimmy hissed. "Come on, Killjoy. They're good for you."

Poison had no choice. With the hold Jimmy had him in, he couldn't spit the damn things out. He couldn't hold his breath for long and, finally, he couldn't help but swallow. His throat felt uncomfortable as the pills rushed down and he gasped, glaring at his enemy with hatred.

Jimmy was beaming at him. "And now," he whispered, "You're going to do exactly as I say..."

An eerie sense of calm rushed over Party Poison. It was as if all his worries and concerns were suddenly fading and he wanted to trust the man holding him. No, he didn't want to trust him; he needed to trust him, because it was the right thing to do. Poison flushed, confused. The bastard was winning, that was obvious, and Poison could do nothing about it. He couldn't even move, he was pinned so completely.

"Stay still, Poison." Jimmy ordered, and then released his grip. "Keep quiet, no shouting for help now. Speak only when I tell you to."

Party Poison didn't move. He couldn't move. He stared at Jimmy, his helplessness and fear growing with every passing second.

Jimmy chuckled, looking delighted, and then reached out to caress Poison's face, his hand slipping down the Killjoy's body, touching, stroking as it went.

"You want to answer some questions for Saint Jimmy, Baby?"

Poison could only moan in response.

"Good boy." Jimmy took his hand away, and leaned closer.

He cleared his throat.

"Now then, Party Poison, what is your real name?"

Poison stared at him. He couldn't tell him, wouldn't tell him. It was none of his business...

He had no choice.

"Gerard Way," he gasped, as if the words just tumbled out of his mouth. He stared at Jimmy, horrified at what he had just told him.

Jimmy smirked.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now, lets keep going, shall we?"

The questions came thick and fast, and Poison found himself incapable of not answering. A lie was impossible. He had to tell the truth.

_He had to._

"What are your fellow Killjoys real names?"

"Mikey Way, Ray Toro and Frank Iero."

"How long have you all been in the Zones?"

"Three Years."

"And how did you meet the other Killjoys?"

"I knew them before the bombs fell."

"Really? How?"

"We were in a band."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? What were you called?"

"My Chemical Romance."

Jimmy paused, thinking back, and then his eyes widened in recollection, and he then threw back his head, and laughed.

"Of course! Well, I'm in the company of a rock star! I'm honoured, Mr Way!"

Poison was struggling to keep still. He wanted to beat this smirking man, wanted him out of his face. But his body would simply not obey. Why the hell was he telling him everything? What was wrong with him?

"Why do you hate Korse?"

"Because he killed my parents."

Jimmy shrugged. And then, he smiled.

"Do you love Frank?"

"Yes."

Saint Jimmy nodded in approval. "You should tell him, you know."

Poison didn't reply to that. There was no question. He was burning with shame. He was screaming at himself silently to shut the fuck up but he couldn't stop talking. He was Jimmy's plaything.

Jimmy looked thoughtful.

"Why did you leave the City?"

"Because Korse was hunting us."

"Why?"

"We spoke out against Better Living Industries. We were warned to run to the Zones."

"Warned? By who?"

"Billie Joe."

Jimmy blinked. His hands balled into fists, and he gritted his teeth.

"Billie Joe Armstrong?" He questioned, fury already building within him.

"Yes."

"You are friends with him?"

"Yes."

Jimmy turned away momentarily, lost in his musings. He looked in the direction of the other Killjoys, knowing Poison would be missed very shortly. It was time for him to wrap things up.

He put his mouth against Poison's ear, and sucked on his lobe. He then whispered, lustfully, into his ear:

"You will forget me tonight, Gerard."

He sighed. Such a shame it always had to end like this.

Fun time was over.

"Thanks for being so helpful, doll." Jimmy offered, with a triumphant smile. "Before you go, why don't I do something for you? You've given me so much, after all..."

Poison was desperate to ask him what the hell that was supposed to mean, but he didn't need to, as he very quickly got his answer. His breath caught in his throat when Jimmy's hand suddenly moved to grind against Poison's groin, palming him over his clothes. His back arched and he let out a helpless moan as the other man rubbed him mercilessly. Jimmy chuckled breathlessly as the sweat began to roll off of Poison's forehead, and his whole body began to tremble.

"You like that, sweetheart?" Jimmy purred. When Poison didn't answer, Jimmy gave him a warning shake. "Hey, Cherry Top? Answer me! You like my touch, don't you?"

Poison, his eyes screwed shut, shook his head furiously, but the word shot out of him mouth regardless. "_Yes..._" Jimmy chuckled, and then increased his ministrations, and Poison couldn't help but gasp. The heat between his legs intensified with the friction, and his body temperature rocketed. Shame coursed through him as the unwanted feelings of pleasure continued to swell. This was total humiliation, in body and mind, and he was still facing the horrible fact that Jimmy had bested him in every possible way.

How the hell would he face Frank after this?

"Beg me for more," Jimmy slurred in his ear. "Come on, Red. Beg me."

"Please..." he moaned, and then bit his lip, humiliation radiating from him. "Please..." He put all his efforts into forcing out one word, a word spoken of his own free will. "_Stop..._"

Jimmy seemed surprised, and then his eyes lit up.

"Your mouth says one thing, my sweet, but your dick says another. How long has it been for you, Poison? Just go with it. How will you face them, eh? How will they look at you, after this?" Poison let out a whimper, and Jimmy chuckled breathlessly in his ear. "That's right, Cherry Top. Moan for me. Let Saint Jimmy take care of you, doll, just like he took care of your baby boy-"

"_Frank_," Poison whimpered. It hurt to speak, it hurt to go against Jimmy's instructions. But he was feeling stronger now. Perhaps the effects of the drugs Jimmy had forced him to take were finally lifting?

"Yeah," Jimmy was saying, with a wide grin. He hissed his next words into Poison's ear as he continued to grind against him. Both men knew Poison was close to the edge and Jimmy clearly intended to push him right over. "You're as easy as Ghoul was, aren't you, _Gerard_?"

Poison's blood froze. The Killjoy's eyes snapped open and he glared hatefully at Jimmy. Finally, he had at last regained control of his senses, and apparently, his body. With a furious shout, he slammed forward, kneeing Jimmy in his groin as hard as he could. Jimmy let out a startled cry, taken completely by surprise, and fell backwards, releasing Poison as his hands covered his agonised member. He looked up at Gerard, his eyes wide in shock at the fact that Poison had managed to fight back.

Poison took a shaky breath, and then forced himself to concentrate on the anger flowing through him as opposed to his need to obey Jimmy, and also his body's desperation to be satisfied, surged on. He hit Jimmy twice across the face, ensuring that the man remained writhing at his feet. He grabbed a fistful of Jimmy's messy, black hair, and tore his head up painfully.

Still panting, though trying desperately to take slow breaths, Poison raged; "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Jimmy smirked. "You did it, Poison. Not me."

Poison grabbed him again. "Okay, answer this then. What the FUCK did you do to Ghoul?"

Another pained chuckle. "None of your business, doll." He raised his head, and fixed Poison with a cruel glare. "That's between me and Frankie, isn't it, Gerard?"

The red head bristled. "I'll ask this once more, you sick freak. What did you do to Frank?"

Jimmy paused for a second, before throwing back his head, and laughing loudly.

He bared his teeth as he regarded the furious Poison.

"Ask me fucking nicely!"

Poison shoved Jimmy away from him.

"Fuck you!"

Suddenly there was the sound of gunfire in the distance. Panic surged through Poison. He had to get back to the others. The Killjoy needed to get back to Ghoul. He needed to be there for his friend, for Frank. It was the least he owed to the man. He'd let him down enough.

"You won't remember any of this in the morning," Jimmy suddenly barked, as Poison rushed past him, causing the Killjoy to pause and look back. "And neither will he."

Poison shook his head. "We're not likely to forget this shit."

Jimmy grinned. "I told you to forget. And you'll do as I say." He lowered his head. "No one remembers me. That's the way it has to be. Tell Frank from me though, that it was an absolute fucking pleasure."

Poison took a threatening step toward Jimmy, wanting nothing more but to wipe the smirk from his face, but he knew somebody else needed him more in that moment, somebody else who mattered a hell of a lot more than this ass-hole that had forced himself into their lives. He pointed at Jimmy, and then told him, as viciously as he could; "If I ever see you again, I will fucking kill you. Do you understand me?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Don't you get it?" He grinned. "You won't remember me. I'll be nothing but a ghost, a flicker of a memory. You'll never know what this was all about. Was it Ghoul I wanted? Or was he just a means to an end? The end being, namely, you, Party Poison! But none of this will matter to you very soon. Not for you, or for Frankie." He paused, before adding, almost with something akin to regret: "Sadly."

Swaggering past Poison, he moved out from the wall keeping them for the other killjoy's sight, and walked over to the dead Drac, still laying, forgotten, on the sand where it had fallen. He knelt down beside it and then, whistling a happy tune, reached into the pockets of its white coat and relieved it of three small tubs. He threw them up in the air and then caught them, and then looked back at Poison, who was watching him, hatred in his gaze.

"That's what this was all about?" He spat. "You getting high?"

"Isn't that what everything is about?" Jimmy retorted. "Even for you desert rats?"

"I'll never take that shit again-" Poison began, instantly on his high horse, but Jimmy interrupted him. "Not every high is drug related, baby..." And then he jerked his head toward the watching Fun Ghoul.

Poison gave Ghoul a quick glance, and then resumed his hostile stare at Jimmy.

"They're waiting for you, Killjoy." Jimmy purred.

Party Poison had nothing left to say. Turning on his heel, he marched away from Jimmy, not looking back.

He rushed to the Trans Am, snapping at the other Killjoys to get into the car. His gaze lingered on Ghoul for a moment.

"What-" The brunette began but his leader shook his head.

"Just get in, Ghoul." He threw at him, as he slid into the driver's seat, his stern gaze locked directly ahead of him.

Ghoul didn't argue. He did as he was told.

He didn't notice Poison's first concerned gaze to him in the rear view mirror.

Or the second.

The four Killjoys drove on, in complete silence.

**XXX**

Saint Jimmy was lying back in the sand, enjoying the heat before it became too much for him, and he had to run for cover. He liked days like this, when he had accomplished all his tasks for that bastard company, and he was left alone to do, as he wanted.

Not for the first time, his thoughts wandered to Poison, Ghoul and the other Killjoys. He wondered where they were, what were they were doing.

Was there any chance that they remembered him?

He gave himself a small shake.

_Of course they wouldn't. And that was the way he liked it._

And that was when he heard it. A car engine disturbing the silence.

Jimmy stared, trying to focus through the deadly suns rays. He held up a hand to shield his eyes and saw that the car in the distance was getting closer and closer.

Jimmy had a instinct to run. He ignored it. He was St Jimmy. He wasn't scared of anything.

The vehicle came to an abrupt halt right in front of him, smoke and dirt surrounding it.

Jimmy blinked. For a second, a crazy notion struck him.

"_Frank-?"_

That was stupid. How could it be the Killjoys? They had no idea who he was.

Very quickly, Jimmy had his answer.

There were two Draculoids in the car, climbing out, one on each side, and they weren't alone.

Jimmy flinched. How could he not recognise the man in the passenger seat? The man that had once offered him a deal he couldn't refuse.

_Korse._

The Exterminator nodded to his operative, and then slammed the car door shut, and then slowly approached the smaller man.

Jimmy stood carefully, smiling politely at Korse. "Exterminator." He offered, as a greeting. There was an air of uncaring about him, but his eyes though, they betrayed his fear.

Korse was watching Jimmy closely.

"What happened to the Killjoys, Agent? You informed me-"

"They escaped," Jimmy cut in. "Not my fault either. Your useless Draculoid bastards let them get away."

Korse was smiling. Jimmy felt his insides cringing.

"You must accompany me back to the City, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked thoughtful. "But the missions-"

"Tell me about the Killjoys." Korse interjected. "They are all I care about, as you know."

Saint looked up abruptly. "What?"

"You spent time with them, got to know them. I want to know what you found out."

Jimmy shook his head quickly. "I didn't find out anything from-"

Korse tutted. "Now now, my friend. Don't lie to me. You are given tools to aid your tasks for our company, truth givers for example. Are you telling me you didn't use such drugs on any of the Killjoys?"

There was a pause, before Jimmy replied, softly. "Sorry, Sir. I didn't have the opportunity-"

Korse struck, grabbing Jimmy's wrist, and tightening his hold, hard enough to bruise.

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"I'M NOT!"

Korse frowned. And then sighed. He raised his wrist, and placed his finger against his communicator. "All of my Scarecrows," he began, speaking as if he was disinterested, "are equipped with listening devices;" he tapped his temple, "Which are then placed where they cannot be found and removed." His eyes bore into Jimmy's, who had suddenly lost all remaining colour. "The Scarecrow I sent to deal, quite fairly, with you for the handover of Fun Ghoul was no exception." His lips curled. "Shall we find out what the device can tell us?"

Not bothering to wait for Jimmy to reply, he pressed a button.

A recording of the recently departed Scarecrow's dull voice suddenly spoke up, filling the small area.

"_He is a Killjoy. This is what he deserves. Once he is in custody, you will have your payment, Agent."_

Jimmy squirmed when he heard his own voice, sounding angry.

"_He is captured, bound and gagged. He can't escape. There is no need to torture him."_

The Crow argued with him.

"_He is a desert rat. He is scum. And he will be treated us such. As The Exterminator ordered."_

At that, Korse raised an eyebrow. Jimmy had nothing to say. Then, the sound of Ghoul's agonised cries sounded out everything else, and Jimmy felt sick to his stomach, hearing his pain all over again.

"Stop it." He snapped. "Just stop."

Korse merely grinned at him.

Then, a cry from before, and a scream of pure rage.

"_I told you to leave him the fuck alone!"_

"_Have you gone mad? He is a Killjoy! He is my prisoner."_

"_Don't go near him again,"_

And then, there was the sound of a fight. It was very clear what was happening, from the grunts, and gasps, and then the noise that indicated that there had been a victor.

Korse tilted his head on one side, and waited.

Jimmy met his eyes momentarily, and then didn't hesitate a second longer. He snapped his head round, and took off, sending any Drac that tried to hold him flying out of his way. Jimmy was racing away from Korse and his scum, as quickly as his legs could carry him.

It wasn't fast enough.

Korse snarled, pulled out his white custom company gun, took aim and fired.

The blast struck the fleeing Jimmy fully in his back. He let out one cry of shocked pain and was then send tumbling off of his feet. He collapsed to the ground, whimpering softly.

Korse lowered his gun, and smiled cruelly. He gestured towards his Drac drones, and they rushed away, towards their vehicle, understanding his silent order. It was time to head back. Korse then began to walk slowly up to his stunned Agent.

Jimmy was trembling, tremors flooding through him. He didn't know what ray gun blast Korse had used to hit him with, but its effects were certainly agonising. Taking some deep breaths to try and control his breathing, he managed to roll his screaming body over, and looked up, feeling something alien to him as he watched Korse strolling up to him.

He felt_ fear._

"You will tell me everything you know, Jimmy." Korse told him, his smile one of pure evil. "Whether you want to, or not."

Jimmy didn't reply. Korse smirked. As the Exterminator reached for him, Jimmy realised, with absolute clarity, that his luck had finally run out.

XXX

The Killjoys were driving on the following day, having received a communication from the Doc. He wanted to meet them. He had a "serious request" to ask of them. He hadn't given them much information, apart from asking them, somewhat strangely, if they were happy for someone else to run with them. Poison had frowned at this. He didn't want a stranger with them. He didn't like to trust many people. He'd been burned before, after all. Back in the day...

The Doc had stressed the importance though, and their leader had relented.

Poison and Ghoul didn't mention the day before. Jet and Kobra felt that was for the best. If their two friends wanted to forget all about their fight, and the enigmatic but dangerous man they had crossed paths with the previous day, then the others were happy to go along with that.

Jet Star did notice a couple of odd things though. New things…

The fact that Poison, the night before, had stayed with Ghoul, sleeping beside him, keeping close to him.

The way Poison was opening the car door for the younger man, and the small smile he gave him...

The way their hands touched as they both reached for the door handle, and they held on a few seconds longer than necessary...

And the way they both rubbed at their temples, and frowned, as if they were trying to remember something that was on the edge of their minds, but locked away. And then they looked at each other, and there was something between them, something new.

Something special.

"You okay?" Kobra suddenly spoke up, leaning closer to Jet.

"Yeah," Jet Star agreed quickly, startled out of his musings. "I'm fine." Then, softly, "Things seem better." A jerk of his head. "With them."

"They do," Kobra granted. "Thank fuck for that."

Jet Star smiled as he lowered himself into his usual seat. Things would get back to normal now.

They'd be fine.

~The End~


End file.
